


Gerard's Punishment

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Cockrings, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, Gerard gets caught lying, Gerard's Punishment, M/M, Oversensitive, Reversed roles for a bit, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Toys, Vibrators, no prep, oversensitivity, sub!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to the chapter before this! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard's Punishment

Frank walked into the house to see a sleeping Gerard on the couch. Gosh was he cute when he slept. Frank looked over at the kitchen and frowned a bit when he saw Gerard didn't make the tacos he promised. He was think maybe him and his baby boy could make them together, he loved cooking with gee. Gerard just always had that cute little smile whenever he saw how happy Frank was with the food he made and gosh, Frank would give anything to just see that beautiful smile of Gerard's every day. His small teeth perfectly going with his pale pink lips- hell, his smile should be illegal. 

"Kitten, daddy's home." Frank whispered to Gerard gently shaking his shoulder slightly. Gerard turned around and groaned slightly his eyes shutting even tired as he emitted another noise of irritation as Frank tried shaking him again. "Gee baby? Wanna help daddy cook?" And it was like a cue. As soon as those words left Frank's mouth, Gerard's head shot up quickly and he nodded furiously, standing up and practically jogging his way into the kitchen. 

"Cooking!" Gerard squealed rubbing his sleepy eyes. Frank began to grab a few of the ingridients for the tacos when he heard his phone make a strange noise. He picked it up and saw his battery was low. 5% actually. "Gee baby, I'll be back. Get the ingredients ready and I'll be here to help you cook, okay kitten?" Frank asked already making his way up the stairs to their bedroom. "Yes daddy!" Gerard called out as he began grabbing more of the ingridients. Gerard could feel fear set in his stomach, causing him to feel slightly queasy as he heard the door of the bedroom open. He chastised himself for not doing a better job at cleaning up because he could probably lie his way out but then he would get a double punishment. He would be lying and breaking daddy's no touching rule. 

"Gerard, can you come up here to help me find my charger?" Frank yelled from upstairs, causing Gerard to pause his nagging thoughts and saunter his way up the steps and into the bedroom. The moment Gerard stepped in Frank slammed the door shut and pressed him against it. "You touched yourself when daddy was away didn't you?" He snapped staring at Gerard in his eyes harshly. "I-I didn't!" Gerard tried, fear present in his eyes. 

"How do you explain the lube stain on the bed hm?" Frank asked quirking an eyebrow pointing in the direction of the bed. "F-From last night.. Remember?" Gerard said. He felt so guilty lying. Frank's gaze softened as he remembered last night and figured he did over react slightly. Gerard's heartbeat slowed almost instantly as Frank walked closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"I'm so sorry for overreacting baby, I just, you know how mad daddy gets when you touch yourself when he's not here. I should be the one giving you pleasure. I should be the one making you feel good. I love you okay? Are you alright? Is your back okay? I kinda slammed you there pretty harshly." Frank asked worriedly pulling Gerard away from the door and rubbing his lower back softly. 

"Yes daddy I'm fine don't worry." Gerard cooed. He didn't feel like making Frank feel any worse than he already did. Frank kissed Gerard lightly, quickly adding his tongue as both men tangled their hands into each others hair, their bodies melting together. "Gerard, I'm sorry about overreacting, how about you get to be daddy for today?" Frank asked feeling Gerard immediatley perk up. "Really daddy? I can be... Daddy?" Gerard asked, hesitation visible in his gaze. 

"Of course kitten. I mean daddy." Frank smirked going to the bed. "Daddy, I want you to fuck me with the vibrator." Frank groaned palming his cock, keening softly. Gerard was daddy now. He had to take advantage of it. "No touching kitten, daddy's gonna get the toys." Gerard said. A feeling of dominance overwhelming him. It was a new feeling but he still kinda liked it. Gerard grabbed the box of toys and brought it over to where Frank was and set the box down before heading back to the closet to close the door. He turned to see Frank grabbing the vibrator and touching it looking up at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"Gerard? We didn't use the vibrator last night, why is there lube on it?" Frank asks, dominance present in his voice as Gerard slipped back into submissive mode. "Oh-um I-I-" Gerard was at a loss for words. He got caught. Frank threw the vibrator down and stood up walking over to Gerard slamming him against the door once again. "So you did touch yourself when daddy wasn't here, and you lied? A double punishment." Frank growled at Gerard pushing him in the direction of the bed. 

"Take off your pants and boxers. You get 20 for lying." Frank said sternly sitting on the edge of the bed seeing Gerard undress and finally lay across his lap, his pale ass open for anyone to view. Frank rubbed the tender flesh slightly. "You are going to count all of them and after every 10, what do you say?" Frank asked looking at Gerard. "T-Thank you daddy." Gerard stuttered, shifting slightly on Frank's lap trying to get comfortable. 

Frank quickly brought his hand down catching Gerard off guard causing him to whimper slightly. "O-one." Gerard stammered already feeling tears prick at his eyes. Once Frank finally reached 10, he rubbed the red mark on Gerard's cheek. "T-thank you daddy." 

"Ten more baby, then you're done and you're real punishment will start." Frank whispered huskily quickly giving Gerard another 5 hits rubbing the flesh softly again. Frank already had in mind what he wanted Gerard's punishment to be. Once Frank finally placed the twentieth slap on his baby boys bum, he pulled Gerard up. "Thank you daddy." Gerard said wiping tears off of his eyes. 

"All fours and no prep. You have to wear the cockring and it doesn't come off until I'm done. Okay?" Frank said looking at Gerard and going to grab the handcuffs, cockring, and lube. Gerard complied instantly, whimpering to himself as he allowed Frank to pull Gerard's hands behind his back and handcuff them. He flipped Gerard over a bit harshly and placed the cockring on his limp dick. 

Once Gerard was turned back around Frank began to lube up his hardening erection before sliding his cock inside of Gerard, groaning as he felt his partners tight walls clench around him. Gerard moaned feeling his erection build up again. "Fuck, Gerard you look so beautiful like this." Frank moaned, picking up the pace and angling his thrusts right up until when Gerard practically screamed, pleasure searing through his skin as Frank nearly slammed into his prostate. 

"Oh fuck daddy! More, please." Gerard begged beginning to push his ass back on Frank's dick. Frank had pleasure thrumming underneath his skin as he watched himself dissapear inside of Gerard's tight, plush ass. "Daddy I'm gonna come, please take the ring off!" Gerard yelled pushing back against Frank, trying to finish his daddy off before him. "Daddy's close kitten, so close." Frank groaned thrusting in at an erratic pace.

Gerard screamed. The reached his peak but of course, nothing happened. "Daddy, daddy please take this off, hurry up and fucking come!" Gerard yell, oversensitivity filling his senses causing him to whine in frustration. 

"Oh- fuck Gerard - fuck, Gerard. I'm gonna c-fuck!" Frank couldn't even finish his sentence before his orgasm tore through him causing him to literally shake as he finished spilling inside of Gerard. 

He finally pulled out and reached around to take off the cockring, Gerard crying out as he finally came on the bed in white, hot stripes. "Fuck! I've been waiting for that." Gerard panted out. 

Frank laid lazily next to Gerard pulling him closer, not even bothering to clean up their mess. "Is Gerard going to be a good little boy?" Frank said smiling to himself and he recieved a small 'yes' from the man he loves. 

"Sorry if I was a little rough, it was a punishment after all."

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and rushed I'm sorry ): 
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
